I'm a Cat
by Jen Maddison 22
Summary: Kiba was transformed into a cat by a witch. Now, if he wants to turn into a human again, he needs to find someone who loves him. But...where?


**Hi everyone! I'm here again, but this time with a fic in english! xD**

**This fic is also in deviantart, because it was for the Kibahina mounth. It was funny to writing it, but someone helped me. An american friend from deviantart was my beta. She knows that I'm very thankful to her. ^^**

**So...if you like this pair, I hope you like reading it! It's a romantic comedy. ^^**

**Kisses **

* * *

><p>Hey! My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I just turned 18 years old and I'm…a freaking cat!<br>That's right!  
>A cat!<br>Can't you believe it?  
>Of things I could be!?<br>And how did that happened to me?  
>Well…everything began last year when I was 17 years old and I refused to go out with this red haired girl. She was cute, but wasn't my type. But, all along she happen to turned out to be a witch and made me into a creature that I hated the most…. a cat!<br>Now, because of that mistake, I'm here, under a tree, all wet and dirty. What's going happen to me now? I don't have anyone who can give me a hand.  
><em>"Oh."<em> I sighed and look at the sky _"How I wish I could find someone who cares for me. Please, whoever is up there, please made come true this wish of mind just this time…just this time…"_.

_**[…]**_

It was a sunny day when the little brown cat Kiba was walking on the streets of Konoha, which were full of people, making it very hard to for him to not get stepped on as he squeezed pass the crowd.  
>He was hungry and thirsty. Drastically losing energy Kiba was about to collapse on his little paws. But someone finally seemed to notice him and said softly.<p>

"Oh…poor little cat… Don't worry. You're going to be fine."

Kiba raised his furry head, but for some reason couldn't see what the person looked like. His vision was not well focused. But her voice sounded almost celestial.  
>Completely wiped out, he closed his eyes and fall asleep in the person's arms that was cuddling him softly.<p>

_**[…]**_

His little eyes trembled and blinked to focus and what he saw scared him a little.  
><em>"Where am I?"<em>  
>He certainly was not on the streets anymore, but in a house. More specifically in a room that was, about to his knowledge looked like a diner room.<br>He was actually comfortable on an orange blanket that was over a brown sofa. And in the room there were more things than a sofa. There was a TV in front of him, a cupboard on his left, a big diner table with six chairs in the middle of the room, and some paintings on the walls, decorating them. To him, it seemed like a nice cozy room.  
>Then, his cat ears flicker as he heard footsteps of someone was approaching the room. Maybe it was the person that took him away from those terrible over crowded streets. That kind animal saving person.<br>As soon as that person entered the room she immediately captured his attention. She was tall, very well-figured, with a long black hair and a pair of eyes that reminded him of the moon, and apparently both of them seemed to be around the same age.  
><em>"Does such a beautiful woman really exist? I'm must be dreaming."<em> He thought while unable to take his eyes off her as he was hypnotized by her beauty.  
>Step by step she approached and then sat at his side and gently stoking his head.<p>

"I'm glad that you're ok, little cat." She said with a bright smile with a small bowl in her hand "I supposed that you're hunger, so…I picked this in the kitchen just for you." She finished setting the bowl on the ground.  
>Kiba looked at the ground to discover what it was. Inside the steel bowl was some cat's food. He didn't think twice. In that moment he jumped down and began eating while thinking to himself. <em>"This food isn't half bad…hmm…it is actually pretty good!"<em>  
>The woman was surprised at how fast the cat was gobbling up the food.<p>

"You must be really hungry! That's good to see!" she spoke out loud and stood up "Don't move that I'm just going to the kitchen to bring you some water, ok?"

Within a minute's time she moved to the kitchen and was back next to him with a saucer full of water.

"Drink as much as you want, little cat."

_"Wow. She was really like an angel...she doesn't have to do all this for me."_ Was all that Kiba could think about. No one has done something like that for him even when he was human. She was the first and she was quickly becoming special to him.  
>Later, when his stomach was full of food and was lying down over the orange blanket, she was sitting next to him, giving him some affection again. Just by looking at her face, he could tell that she was happy to have him.<p>

"I wonder if you have a name." She wondered out noting the cat didn't have a collar.

_"Yes! My name is Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka."_ He meowed desperately hoping the young woman could understand him.  
>She laughed not understanding a word he said, but seeing what an adorable little creature he was that it made her heart melt.<p>

"You're so cute, little cat!" She gushed as Kiba growled slightly upset because he wasn't understood. "But I will have to name you; because I can't keep calling you little cat." She made a face, like she was thinking of something. "Let's see…how about…Akamaru? "

Kiba turned his head to the left and sneezed. _"Akamaru?! Do you know my dog?! That's my dog's name! If you do then you must know me!" _As he nudge his head against her palm.  
>"No? You don't like that name?" she said confused at what the cat was doing.<br>"How about…ah! I just remember of a name that suits you very well." She smiled at the name she had in mind.  
>What's next? Kiba couldn't imagine the name she's about to saying as he wonder if he saw her before like at school or work because how else would she know his dog's name.<br>"Brownie!"  
><em>"Huh? Brownie where?"<em> Kiba looked left and right seeing where the brownie was not knowing the young woman was referencing to him.  
>"Yea your furry coat is brown and to me you're so cute, so…I think that Brownie suits you. Don't you agree with me?"<br>She was just sat there smiling at him,  
>Kiba couldn't make a grimace face even if he tried. The name was that bad it could have been way worse and besides she was just telling the true his fur was brown.<br>_"Brownie…why the hell not! It will work for now."_ He nodded his head.  
>"Oh! You like it?" She hugged him very tight against her chest only able to hear meow meow.<br>"I'm so happy that you like it…Brownie." She looked at him, and sat him on her lap.  
>"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and from now on I'm going to be your owner." Hugging him again in her arms. "Brownie welcome to your new home."<p>

_**[…]**_

As the time passed, Kiba and his owner, Hinata, seemed to go by fast. The link that they had was going growing strong than ether one another expected, and no one could tell that he was just a little cat that Hinata took from the dirty streets.  
>In that time, he knew how she felt and he guessed it was animal instinct in a ways. Hinata was like the sun in his eyes, shining bright and warm. Always smiling and laughing which was different from the other girls he met when he was human.<br>But her life wasn't always happy.  
>One day she was looking at a picture album with him in her lap, as she stared specifically at a one man's picture. He was tall, blond and had blue eyes. Her face would turn from happy to sad, it was like sunshine to rain clouds; it made Kiba want to kill the man in the photo for cause such an effect.<br>Hinata was a special woman who did not deserve to suffer and that's what that bastard was doing to her.  
><em>"If I ever see this guy, I'll remember to attack him."<em> Kiba promised himself

_**[…]**_

"Who are you?"  
>Hinata was dreaming. In her dream was a huge fog and, because of that, she couldn't see anything.<br>And then…he appeared. A man…tall, short brown hair and with a wild look in his eyes, but at same time tenderness in his eyes. Who was him?  
>She walked toward him, and when she was almost to be next to him, she heard a strange sound.<br>The sounds were constantly ringing in her ears.  
>She awakened, startled and sweaty, with a sleeping Brownie curled up on her stomach.<br>"Wow! What kind of dream was that?" Hinata said really astounded by the vivid dream.

Then she heard that strange noise again. It was someone knocking and ringing her doorbell. With no other alternative, she sighed and stood up, waking Kiba in the process, which startled him just like she was earlier.  
>"You?!" She gasped upset after opening the door to see the last person she ever wanted to see in front of her.<br>"What are you doing here?"  
>"Hinata, is that anyway to greet your loving boyfriend?" The blond man smirked arrogantly at her.<br>"I'm just satisfied with a simple hi."  
>"In your dreams." Hinata huffed seriously about to breakdown in front of him because she was starting to get over this horrible man.<br>"You haven't changed a bit Hinata." He said with a mock disappointment.  
>"If I had changed or not is none of your concern. We broke up, Naruto! Otherwise, you didn't answer my question."<br>"What question?" Naruto asked leanly on the doorframe with his eyes rolled.  
>"What are you doing here?" She questioned in a decisive tone with her arms crossed.<br>Naruto just smiled like the pig he is with no reply and, just waltzed right into her house.  
>"I didn't give you permission to come in!" Hinata cried instantly getting angry, because he always did this, tried to weasel his way back into her heart.<br>"No, but we both know you missed me." He simply said.  
>"No, I don't." She sighed because she just wanted him to go away. "And I'm getting tired of this conversation; just tell why you're here?"<br>"Nothing special." He approached her, getting close to her face with a sensual voice, "Just here for you."  
>"Stop lying!" Hinata trying her best to keep her emotions in check not wanting to fall for his tricks.<br>This was certainly a nightmare! They broke up, because he cheated her multi-times, and now he shows up here like nothing had happened? And he suddenly wanted to be a couple again  
><em>"What have I've done to deserve such punishment?"<em> She thought feeling as though she couldn't keep the tears in any longer.

_**[…]**_

Meanwhile, a little cat was paying close attention to the conversation. When he fixed his eyes on the blond man, he knew that he was the bastard that had broken Hinata's poor heart. Kiba wanted to attack him, but not yet the timing wasn't right yet_. "But…if he lays a hand on her to hurt, I won't able to control myself any longer!"_  
>They were just arguing amongst themselves, about their relationship of the past, but at a certain time in the argument begun to get louder by the moment and he was starting to get seriously worried. That is when Kiba saw that scumbag raised his hand as if he was about to slap her in the face. Making Kiba jumped on him before he could and bitted his hand causing Naruto to scream in pain.<br>"Brownie! What are you doing?" Kiba showed of his razor sharp teeth like a dog. He was serious about to defend his beloved Hinata  
>"Stop, Brownie!" She putted herself in the middle of that two not want anyone to get hurt.<br>" Please…"  
>Kiba couldn't help, but to obey her, especially when she gave to him that kind of look, that hopeless look. So, he turned his back and went to his place.<br>"Thank you, Brownie." she thanked him in her mind.  
>"You should have a handle on your cat, Hinata! That damn thing bit me!" He winced over the tiny bite marks on his hand.<br>"No, Naruto. You are the one that should behave yourself and time for you to go." Hinata said firmly. If Brownie hadn't been there to bit him, Naruto would have actually hit her.  
>"Whatever… No one can ever make you happy like I did. Remember that." Naruto smirked.<br>She marched right toward the door and throwing it open. "Get out! Now you cheating bastard!"  
>He paused for a second surprised that she was actually standing up for herself.<br>"I said out! Before I call the cops!"  
>Naruto sighed and walked toward the door not wanting to get the law involved.<br>"Ok. But you're the one that lost out."  
>That was his last line he said before he left. And now that she was alone again, Hinata dropped to knee to the floor crying. Just let it all go.<p>

Kiba sensed her sadness, it was so heartbreaking, and approached her, laying his little head against her leg.  
>"Brownie…" She cleaned her tears with her hands and held the cat, hugging him close.<br>"You're…trying to support me…aren't you, huh?" She sniffed and sat her face on his little head while smiling "Thank you…"

_**[…]**_

The strange fog was in her dreams again…and the same silhouette, the silhouette of a man.  
>" Who are you? Do…Do I know you?"<br>The man showed up. Now she could see him properly. He was tall, gorgeous, with brown hair and a wild glare in his eyes but at the same time a sweet smile on his face.  
>" Hinata." He whispered.<br>She gulped.  
>"H-How d-do you know my name?"<br>"I know everything about you, Hinata." Step by step he was almost near and when he stopped in front of her, he raised a hand to her face, and he caressed her cheek with such gentle fingers "Because…I was born to love you."  
>Some tears dropped from her eyes. Her emotions were overwhelmed to now overflow with joy.<br>"Don't cry…I don't like it. Instead, I prefer your beautiful smile." Hinata smiled just like he wanted. "That's much better."  
>"What's your name?" She asked looking longingly into his eyes.<br>"Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka."  
>After he smiled again, he moved his head to hers. His lips were near hers. And then…a miracle had happened…a truly lovely kiss…<br>They were so in love that the delicate kiss became a passion one. Hinata never felt that way before, like she could fly, higher and higher in the sky, without a fear of falling.  
>Kiba was also like that, but on his case the story was a bit different. Till that moment, till he met Hinata, he never knew the real meaning of the word <em>"Love".<em> And now he knew the true meaning of love because she was the one who made him believe in such experience like love.  
><em>"Where ever you are, witch, thank you. If wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Hinata nor had this feeling…thank you very much."<em>

_**[…]**_

On the next day, when Kiba woke up, he felt the soft body of Hinata under him. He smiled waking up to see her beautiful face.  
>But…something was not right…<br>He raised his right arm and instead of seeing a paw, he saw a hand, a human hand. _"Don't tell me…?"_  
>In the next second he was standing up and saw himself in the mirror for the first time in a long time. He was right. He had become human again.<br>"I can't believe this… I'm a human again." He whispered happily.  
>So…if he was a human again, that means that the curse is over, and that dream happened to break it…the kiss that they shared, a kiss of true love.<br>Then he turned his head to where she was laying on the couch. Even in her sleeping she was so beautiful.  
>"Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for turn me into a man again. I'll cherish you forever." Kiba spoke to her sleeping form truly happy.<br>She moaned coming out of her slumber.  
>"And now? Where I'm going to hide? She can't see me like this!" He panicked because he didn't want to scare her.<br>Afraid of her reaction, he had a frightened look on his face and went looking for a place to hide himself in. Till he found it.  
>Hinata opened her eyes just as he slipped into the pantry.<br>"Hum…" She stretched and then sat up on the sofa while was rubbing her eyes.  
>"What a strange dream…" Hinata yawned. But it was a beautiful one, seeing Kiba's face in her mind eye<br>"Kiba…"  
>Kiba heard her saying his name, made him truly happy, but…how would she react if she sees him in this state? Would Hinata be Happy or disappointed that he was more than a dream?<br>"Brownie!" She looked at every corner of the room and no sign of him.  
>"Brownie, where are you? I have to tell you some news." The hopes of finding her small cat was fading away.<br>"Brownie…?"  
><em>"He couldn't disappear like that, could he?"<em> She thought desperately, she ran to the door thinking maybe she let him outside by mistake. Maybe he didn't go that far as she called out for him as much as she could, with no sign of the cat at all.  
>"Brownie…" Tears came out from her eyes.<br>Hinata was so sad because not only did she lose her friend, but also her first ever pet. Even after taking on the wonderful experience. How could she be so irresponsible?  
>Kiba couldn't stand hearing her cry was so heart-breaking.<br>"It's time to take the risk." Taking a deep breath, he left the pantry and walked through the corridor till arrive to where she was crying her heart out.  
>"Hinata…"<br>Hinata turned back to see who was calling her name and to her shock, there standing right before her eyes was the man she had been dreaming about. Kiba Inuzuka.  
>"Y-You…how…"<br>"Hinata." he raised a hand to stop her stuttering and touched her face softly, trying to clean some of the tears that dropped her eyes. " I…I was always here by your side."  
>"How is that possible?" She couldn't take her eyes off him. "You're the man who was in my dreams."<br>"Yes. I think it's because our minds were connected while we were sleeping."  
>"While we were sleeping? Don't tell me…?"<br>Astonished by her recent discover, she quickly and looked into his eyes. And there was something familiar about that look.  
>"Oh!"<p>

Surprised, she lifted her hands to her mouth. That man was…was…her little cat Brownie! But…how?  
>"Hinata did you recognize me?" His tone was full of joy.<br>Hinata just moaned and shyly nodded her head.  
>"Yes. You're…Brownie. My Brownie!"<p>

"Yes. I am. Yours and only yours."  
>"I-I don't understand…"<br>She was lost. She didn't understand the situation at all. For some reason she loved the fact that her Brownie and Kiba were the same, but…how could that happen?  
>"I know that you're frighten about this, but I can assure you that my love for you is sincere and if I'm still here it is because I want to protect you and make you happy as long as I breath." as some more tears came out from her eyes.<br>"Don't cry, Hinata." He didn't know what to do. Her tears were his weak point. " Do you want to know all of the story about me being a cat?"  
>"Yes." She said more serene and with a simple smile.<br>And so he told her all of the story, since the moment he met the witch till the present moment.  
>Hinata was paying attention to his every single word. Now she understood him, how he felt all this time and how she saved him from a tragic destiny. It's true that at the beginning she was afraid of him, of what he would be. But now, she was amused to know that she was his savior, and more than anything, because he loved her.<br>_"Do I love him too?"_ One heart beat made it sound so clear. She was in love too. And the kiss from her dream was the proof of that. Besides, in her darkest moments he stood by her side.  
>Tired for waiting much longer, she throws herself right into his arms. This time the tears that dropped from her face were of happiness.<br>"Hinata." He was happy too and hugged her tight. After appreciating the moment, he moved away, a little, just to see her face which was taken by his hands "I love you, Hinata! I love you with all my heart!"  
>"I must be crazy but I love you too! I loved that little brown cat but, now, I love more the man that he became."<br>"Hinata…"  
>They both didn't wait much longer. With all their love, they touched their lips against each other and kissed. One that was more passionate than that one of the dream because this one was real as their love.<p>

After that they lived happily ever after, because their love was made to last forever though time and space without even care if he was an animal or a human. When you love someone, you love him for who he is and not for whom he might be.  
>And that's the lesson that we take from this story. If you want to be loved by someone, don't worry. He might be right next to you…<p>

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So...what you think of it? Do you like it? This was my first try on fics in english, so please don't be mean. :) <strong>

**Bye **


End file.
